myththeguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
We need these in the game...
As this is not an old game yet, we really need to let the authors know about what we need! List: Here is the #1 most rediculous thing about this game: Equipment is WAY too expensive to buy with Aer. Once you get up into the higher 30's there is gear that would cost you hundreds of dollars. Real money???? Are you freaking serious? Your totally out of your minds. I wouldn't pay more than 5 bucks for this game at Walmart to own let alone a hundred. *Correct level info: once you reach a new level, the new level is not displayed (e.g. "10" or something). *We shall advance to level 20 or so to see if we want to play this game further. This also means the required energy amount is too large for the battles. *More-more-more energy.. or less requirements. Also, main boss shall require more energy than the average junkies out there (all of them require 3 energy). Anyways, everyone gets mad AND bored when he realize he can play for like 5 minutes and poof, no energy = nothing to do. Why i have to waste energy on collecting materials which are laying on the floor? ... which gives +1-3 resources, that's funny.. or annoying. *More quests for the actual level. It is really-really not entertaining to get quests which we can't do, hence there's not even a level 2 Castle, how we shall construct buildings which require level 3? Also, going against L15 monsters while i'm half of that level is really cruel (and dumb, but that's personal opinion...) - this is the Dagran forest quest. *Yeah, i see a reason why equipments are broken, but how often? I couldn't even collect 3k gold to upgrade a building, cause i either had to buy new equipment or fix a broken one (costs a lot). Seems to be fixed, repair is cheaper. *More informational tab texts = what on earth are those things? Am i at the weapons? How much materials i can get from a loot on the floor? *Gray out - or recharge resources - in the map once they've been gathered. Today-tomorrow we may remember what we have done, but what about days after? *Make balance in battles: how comes we do the very same damage to L1 and L5 monsters? *L8 player can't beat L6 bandit boss, but can handle L9 bear, how comes? Balance, please. *Fix friend images at sending gifts. Seems to be fixed, all pictures are visible. *Repairs shall be cheaper and shouldn't be required with the current frequency (3 mean battles or 1 pretty hard one?) *The shop items should be lot cheaper. *Soul stones' generator timer is required (replenish/recharge timer is missing). *Icon to collect all resources at the city: at really low level it was interesting to click 1-1 just to collect resources, but this "walking" is getting a minor annoyance when you advance further. *Let our level 1 Castle give us 200-300 Gold. I think this is not balanced: we can get "200" from a visited Castle, while we can only get "100" from our own. *Visited buildings level shall mean an extra percent. How comes i get the same +1 resource for a level 1 and same for level 4? *...